masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:In-Depth Story Summary Locations
This doesn't appear to have been an official policy on the wiki, but the articles for the ME games and books already follow this practice for the most part. The articles for the ME comics do not, yet the Storyline articles contain summaries for all but Evolution. I figure the best thing is to make what we already do a policy so it can applied evenly across the relevant articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Voting Support #As proposer. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose :Too much information on the Storyline pages should this happen. Ceteris paribus, maybe a little more info can be added to those pages, but the majority of the information affected still has its main pages. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 02:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #For the reasons I've stated below, this one can't be a blanket policy. Lancer1289 02:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Discussion In response to H-Man Havoc's vote: I'd like to point out that the Storyline articles already contain full story summaries for Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Lair of the Shadow Broker, Arrival, Mass Effect Galaxy, Mass Effect: Revelation, Mass Effect: Ascension, Mass Effect: Retribution, Mass Effect: Redemption, Mass Effect: Incursion, and Mass Effect: Inquisition. If my policy is passed, the biggest change that would happen is Mass Effect: Evolution's story summary would be moved into the Storyline article and possibly condensed somewhat. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :But then what's the point of the comics involved having their own pages if the full versions are in the storyline already? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 02:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I should also point out that Redemption also has a summary on it's page, and currently there very little about Evolution in the Storyline article. I believe this can't be a blanket policy, rather one that has to have wiggle room. The novels, games, and DLC packs I can agree with, but the comics, I really can't. Lancer1289 02:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::(Edit Conflict) The comics have their own pages for the same reason we have pages for each of the games and books, they're pieces of ME media. Like those articles, the comic articles will retain background information (release, writers, etc.), external links, the series template, and a brief synopsis of the plot along with the link to the in-depth summaries in the Storyline articles. All that will be removed is the in-depth summaries, which be merged into the Storyline articles. Take a look at Mass Effect: Revelation, that is essentially the format that the comic articles will have. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::@Lancer - The only reason the ME: Evolution section in Storyline doesn't have a full summary there is because no one has bothered to write one yet. My policy would simply move the summary from the ME: Evolution article to the ME: Evolution section in Storyline. Same with the other comics, except they already have full summaries in the Storyline articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)I'm going to have to disagree there as the comics work differently and you can't just take the structure for a novel article and apply it to a comic. A book is a onetime thing, while a comic can be a series, or even an ongoing thing. I cannot agree with the proposal as it currently stands as I have to completely disagree with the proposal for the comic pages. The rest is implied and currently enforced, but the comic articles need to either be proposed differently or left alone. Lancer1289 02:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::They'd likely have to be split by each issue of the comic series. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 02:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::The summary for ME: Redemption on Storyline II is already split into sections by issue. ME: Evolution would be treated the same way. And whether or not the policy passes, I was planning on finishing the Evolution summary on Storyline eventually anyway. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I am really going to have to disagree on the Redemption part. The summary on the page is much more extensive and more detailed than the one on the Storyline II page. The same could apply to any of the short eight page ones as well. I am really going to have to again disagree that this can't be a blanket policy and needs to be one that has to have a little room for different situations. Lancer1289 02:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Storyline summaries can be replaced in their entirety by the summaries from the media articles if need be. I'm not saying we have to lose anything in the transition. The main intent of this policy is to make the Storyline articles the locations for these in-depth summaries, just as they are for the books and games. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not opposed to having a summary in the Storyline article, but at the same time I still firmly believe that the comics have to be treated differently and this can't be a blanket policy. For the books, big DLC packs, and games yes, but the comics have to be treated differently. Lancer1289 03:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- I've decided to withdraw this proposal for now. I may make a new proposal along these lines in the future if I can come up with a suitable compromise to accommodate Lancer and H-Man Havoc's critiques and my original intentions. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC)